The overall goal of the Immunology Core is to provide a central resource for uniform measurement and analysis of cellular and humoral immune responses. The Core will provide all immunologic testing for mice and will assist with detailed characterization of vaccine-induced immune responses in rhesus macaques. Immunologic assays that will be routinely performed include ELISA, neutralization assays and immunoprecipitation Western Blot for analysis of humoral immunity. Cellular immunity will be evaluated by ELISPOT assays combined with flow cytometric analysis of MHC tetramer responses and cytokine-secreting antigen-specific T cells. In addition to routine testing, the Immunology Core will also assist in the planning and development of new assays to assess the functional heterogeneity of vaccine-induced T cells in comparison to infection-induced T cells, provide training for isolation of mucosal T lymphocytes from the genital mucosa in mice, help in the analysis, interpretation and presentation of immunologic data, and serve as a repository for all immunologic reagents used in both projects. The standardized testing provided by the core will facilitate comparisons across different experiments and between projects.